


progression

by orthewordhasnomeaning



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Other, Well - Freeform, are these how tags work, originally a slam i reformatted to fit for this, supposed to be one, traffic report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orthewordhasnomeaning/pseuds/orthewordhasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and now...traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	progression

when you flicked the light switch, and colors regained originality, you found your eyes blinking without shutting. maybe it's fact that you've kept them open for two hours in the dark, without sleep, without sleep, without embrace, without light, without sleep, and therefore, your mind demanded two different extremes. a contrast, a dynamic. occurrence had a light switch of its own.  
the lights seemed to dim and brighten? sure. you took note of dulling shades, and said, "this is what happens when you've had a revolution of the sun that was entirely and thoroughly good."  
the heart holds onto pleasant normalcies.  
your heart sensed a new presence and expanded. then you had to sit up to pretend some kind of clogging substance could drop and so you wouldn't be so tense-chested. but your heart had a workout the previous hours, beating, shaking, beating. opening. welcoming. beating.  
and you felt it deserved to be dysfunctional for a while.  
the heart holds onto pleasant normalcies.  
and you don't know, maybe you'll fall asleep between five and six thirty. but you will spend this time to marvel over instinctive eyes and sentient hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at around 4am after a really fantastically eventful day. i hope it reads well...im not the best at making a whole lot of sense.
> 
> thank you for taking a peek!
> 
> (i also hope my lack of capitalization doesn't bug anyone. i can hear cecil's voice better in lowercase. but it could just be the synesthesia)


End file.
